Lost Time
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Kaorin looks up and views the past. Can Sakaki change that? Kaorin/Sakaki with Kagura/Osaka in background.


Lost Time

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The wedding reception was in full swing, the couple of the hour currently sharing their first dance of the evening. However instead of a groom twirling his bride it was another woman who drew her newlywed wife close before kissing her gently on the lips.

Ayumu Kasuga, Osaka to her high school friends, smiled after the kiss.

"Better than melon bread, that's for sure," the spacey young woman said. Kagura laughed at that and rested her head against Ayumu's right shoulder as they continued to dance.

"I'm so happy Ayumu," Kagura said.

"Me too and I gotta say you look hot in that tux."

Sakaki watched as her two friends danced and looked at the other guests, noticing Chiyo being dragged to the dance floor by Tomo and Yomi. The wildcat, like Sakaki herself, was dressed up in a tuxedo matching Kagura's while Chiyo and Yomi were in cream colored dresses.

Returning her attention to her now married friends, Sakaki blushed slightly. The pair were cute together. At first she had been surprised when Kagura confessed her relationship with Osaka but eventually became just fine with it. As she continued to watch them dance she found herself wishing to find someone to love like the two of them had. Now at twenty three Sakaki didn't look much different than she had in high school save for a few added inches and pounds to make her even more of an American as Tomo liked to proclaim.

Brushing a hand through her long black hair, she turned her gaze to the rest of the party and noticed a guest standing by themselves a ways off and staring up at the stars. Curiosity getting the better of her, the tall woman made her way towards this guest and noticed that it was a young woman, maybe a year younger than Sakaki. She was average height and had medium length hair that nearly touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep brown. Cute would be a good way to describe her, Sakaki thought to herself.

The cute young woman noticed that someone was close by and looked at Sakaki, eyes starting to widen.

"Sorry if I startled you," Sakaki said.

"N-no, you didn't." Sakaki noticed something then.

"Did we happen to go to high school together?"

"Yes, we were both in Ms. Yukari's class. I'm Kaorin. Kaorin Aida."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"It's fine, I guess I just have a forgettable kind of face," Kaorin said, chuckling a little. Sakaki frowned a little at that before changing the conversation.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm an astronomer at the local observatory. What do you do Miss Sakaki?"

"Just Sakaki is fine and now I work at a little toy store."

Before Kaorin could say something else Chiyo's voice rang out.

"Sakaki-san you should join us!"

Sakaki smiled slightly at the sight of her friends all dancing crazily and looked back at Kaorin.

"I guess I better get going but maybe we could get together some other time."

"I'd like that," Kaorin said quickly. Nodding her head, Sakaki then left the young woman and returned to her friends.

* * *

Later that night, Kaorin entered her apartment talking to herself.

"Stupid, so, so stupid!"

She had worked for years to rid herself of her unhealthy obsession with Sakaki she had fostered in high school. But she had decided to attend the wedding that night and was determined to ignore her former crush. She remembered making that final gift to her all those years ago, a few days after graduation, leaving it on her doorstep before running away, fully intending to move on with her life if the person she desired didn't want her.

"What am I going to do?" Kaorin said aloud before slumping onto her couch.

* * *

Sakaki had finally arrived at her home and quickly got ready for bed. Kaorin came to her mind then and she sighed. How could she forget that they went to the same school? It must have really hurt her to hear that, she thought to herself. As she thought of her old high school she remembered that beautiful gift she had received some time shortly after graduation. It was a pink and red stuffed cat with large heart eyes. She had found a letter with the cat but all it said was I love you. Glancing over at the stuffed animal she had named Mamoru, she drifted off to sleep, Mayaa curling up at the foot of her bed.

I wonder if I'll ever meet who gave me that gift, Sakaki thought before sleep claimed her completely.

Several weeks later Sakaki stood in front of the local observatory, entering the building just as the sun had set. She saw Kaorin talking to a couple of coworkers before waving goodbye and noticing Sakaki.

"Oh, hi Sakaki, I was just finishing up here. So anything you'd like to see?"

"Can I look through the telescope?"

Altair, Deneb, Vega, the Pegasus constellation, Polaris, their names shot past Sakaki as Kaorin explained them to her while she gazed up at the heavens. The view through the telescope was breathtaking on this midsummer's night and the tall young woman couldn't describe just how amazing it all was. She had never paid much attention to the heavens and as she continued to look up she regretted that fact.

Kaorin had stopped talking and Sakaki blushed as she realized she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said I always think I'm looking into the past when I watch the stars. The lights we can see were made a long time ago and I just find it so incredible."

"The past..." Sakaki said softly, moving away from the telescope. "Thank you for showing me this Kaorin-san."

"Um, you can call me Kaorin or Kaori if you want to," Kaorin said, fidgeting a little.

"Kaori...alright, it suits you."

"T-thank you..."

The pair walked down the stairs a few moments later, Sakaki in the lead, when she misjudged a step and started to fall forward, certain she was going to be injured at the end of her fall. A pair of arms wrapped around her then and drew her back, Sakaki turning around to look at her savior.

Kaorin's expression was frantic as she held onto her though Sakaki noticed something else in her eyes, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Kaorin made sure she was on stable footing when she let go of her a moment later.

"Thank you Kaori."

"That's what friends do, right?"

Sakaki nodded before they continued their walk. Once they had reached the exit to the observatory, Sakaki put a hand on Kaorin's shoulder.

"Thanks for showing me all of this. I had a great time."

"Maybe next time we get together I can come to the toy store you work at." Sakaki nodded at the suggestion.

"Sure. Have a good night."

"You too."

And with that the two went their separate ways.

As Sakaki drove home she couldn't stop thinking about that look in Kaorin's eyes as she held her. It made her feel content, she realized. It wasn't until she had gotten home that an idea struck her.

Did she love Kaorin?

* * *

Sakaki's toy store, Kaorin thought, was adorable. There were plush cats and other animals dotted here and there among the rest of the toys. She watched as Sakaki helped the last of her customers and couldn't help the wide smile that lit up her face.

Sakaki was truly in her element.

Once she was finished, the tall young woman came towards Kaorin and gestured behind her.

"What do you think?"

"It's fantastic. Do you own it?"

"Yeah, it took me several years but I wouldn't trade it for anything. So what did you want to do?"

"Could you give me a tour?"

"Sure, just follow me."

Kaorin couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Sakaki looked as she showed her around. Her long black hair, shapely figure, and radiant smile were irresistible to the young astronomer. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Kaorin paid more attention to her tour guide.

"And this is our most popular toy around this time of year." The object she was referring to was a pair of stuffed teddy bears with matching clothes and hearts with tiny words stitched onto their paws.

"It's cute. So Sakaki, what made you decide to work at a toy store?" Sakaki blushed a little at this but eventually started talking.

"I like cute things and I couldn't handle cutting animals up in vet school so this seemed like a good job."

"It fits you," Kaorin complimented, leading to an even bigger blush and a smile.

"Thank you."

An hour later Kaorin left, the astronomer agreeing to meet Sakaki for dinner in a few weeks.

"Maybe I should tell her then," Kaorin said to herself as she headed for home.

* * *

"Kagura how did you know that you...loved Ayumu?" Sakaki asked after dinner at the Kasuga residence a few days later. Osaka was currently in the kitchen grabbing some dessert for the three of them. Kagura smiled widely at the question.

"She makes me feel complete. I hardly laughed until Ayumu and she gives me that plus so much more. I guess love is different for everyone though."

Ayumu then came back with pie and snuggled up to Kagura as they started to eat.

"Sakaki likes someone," Osaka observed calmly. Sakaki blushed at that but didn't receive any teasing looks from Kagura, instead getting a hardy pat on the back.

"Go for it!" Ayumu nodded at her wife's advice.

"Yeah Sakaki, it's best to be open about these sort of things or else the vampire gophers will eat your brain."

"Thanks..." Sakaki said, the thought of vampire gophers making her sweat drop down the back of her head a little.

* * *

The time had finally arrived for the appointed dinner with Kaorin and as Sakaki sat across from her she felt more and more nervous. What if Kaorin rejected her? What if this ended their friendship?

"Sakaki, are you alright?" Kaorin asked after taking a sip of water.

"Oh, yes, sorry I'm just a bit out of it tonight. Actually that's not true. Kaorin, the truth is...I like you. As in more than friendship." Sakaki waited for Kaorin to storm out of the restaurant or to start yelling but when she didn't receive either of those responses she continued talking. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore and-" but Kaorin shook her head.

"I...feel the same way Sakaki. In fact I have something to confess as well."

"What is it?" Sakaki asked, pleased beyond belief at the way things had turned out.

"You see I-" but Kaorin was cut off as her cell phone began to ring. Answering it, she heard her mother's frantic voice on the other end. "Mom I-what?! What's happened to Dad? I'll be right there!"

Sakaki noted the panic in her voice and placed her hand over hers.

"My dad's in the hospital, he's had a heart attack."

* * *

Sakaki accompanied Kaorin to the hospital, sitting in the waiting room while she saw how her father's condition was. It was twenty minutes since they had arrived when Sakaki felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up from her seated position, she saw a woman who could only be Kaorin's mother. The resemblance was obvious.

"You must be Sakaki. Kaori's told me a lot about you."

"Yes, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"I have faith he'll pull through."

They talked for several minutes until Kaorin's mother brought up Kaorin once more.

"She adores you, you know. She wouldn't stop talking about you for the last few weeks."

"We're...that is-" but the older woman cut her off with a knowing smile.

"I've known about Kaorin's orientation for years. I just want her to be with someone who will make her happy and so far it seems like you have. Thank you."

Sakaki nodded and was about to speak when Kaorin came running to her mother, tears falling from her eyes.

Kaorin's father was pronounced dead two hours later and all Sakaki could do was hold onto Kaorin as gently as possible.

The funeral passed by in a blur and all Sakaki remembered about it were the pained sobs of Kaorin and her mother.

* * *

Two months had passed since the funeral, Sakaki and Kaorin having several more dates. Eventually they moved in together, choosing Sakaki's apartment given it's larger size. One night the two were cuddling on the couch when Sakaki looked at Kaorin.

"Kaori, remember our dinner several months ago. You were about to tell me something and I never got to hear what it was."

Kaorin looked away at that and turned her attention to a nearby cushion.

"I don't think you'd like to hear it," she said quietly.

"Whatever it is I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me, please."

Kaorin sighed and eventually looked into Sakaki's eyes once again.

"When we were in high school I had an obsession with you. You were all I thought about for three years. I had...dreams about you that I'm not proud of. It was destroying my life and I vowed after high school to forget about you. But I couldn't forget."

Sakaki took all this in, Kaorin waiting for a response.

Finally the toy store owner spoke.

"Did you make me a gift after graduation?"

Kaorin nodded. Sakaki stood up then and soon returned with the very gift Kaorin admitted to making all those years ago, setting it down on the coffee table.

"You kept it..." Kaorin said softly.

"I wished that I could meet whoever made this. To tell them that I accepted their confession." Sakaki's eyes started to water at that and she sobbed a little before hugging onto Kaorin tightly. "Thank you," Sakaki whispered, "I love you Kaori, so much."

"S-Sakaki-san..."

"Sakaki. Just your Sakaki, understand?" Kaorin nodded and soon they were kissing roughly, clothes discarded several moments later.

Hours passed in a whirl of pleasure before Kaorin nuzzled her lips into Sakaki's neck, both women spent after the passion they had shared.

"Forever?" Kaorin's question was the softest of murmurs in the dark.

"Forever...and ever."

* * *

Two years later Kaorin looked across the table at her girlfriend and noticed her nervous expression. They had just finished the dinner Kaorin had cooked for their anniversary.

"What's wrong?"

At her question Sakaki smiled and entwined her fingers with Kaorin's before disengaging them. Standing up, she soon got down on one knee and removed a black felt box from her pocket.

"I wanted to apologize to you Kaori. I should have realized all those years ago how you felt about me. And, if it's not too late, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making up for that lost time so Kaori Aida...will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The next thing Sakaki knew she was being kissed passionately. Once they had broken apart for air, Sakaki pointed behind Kaorin. Turning around, the young woman saw the stars lit up in the night sky.

"Still see the past?" Sakaki asked. Kaorin shook her head and locked eyes with her fiance.

"I see our future."

And so the couple watched the heavens, basking in each other and the starlight.


End file.
